


Start of Something Good

by princessfrisk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Singing, danny loves this song, grace is mcdanno trash, kiss on stage, max leaving, same, steve has a guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfrisk/pseuds/princessfrisk
Summary: Danny gave Steve a guitar, knowing its sentimental value and wanting to show his friend that he wasn't such an insensitive twit after all. He never expected Steve to actually perform with it, or call him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, just the really cute plotline of the story

     When I gave Steve the guitar, I never expected him to actually perform with it. I’d heard him practicing in his room late at night, working through chords in a tune that seemed familiar, but I couldn’t place it.  
     When Max announced that he was leaving, everyone was shocked except Steve. He seemed to always know when someone was going, and it never seemed to shake him.  
     The evening of Max’s party, my heart was in my throat. I’d miss Max, sure, but my attention remained on the tall brunet beside me, dressed in a suit with a partially unbuttoned white dress shirt. He looked so soft and relaxed, something that never happened when he was dressed up or saying goodbye. I was in my normal slacks and a new, rather uncomfortable dark red top that was stupidly buttoned up to my throat.  
Max said his goodbyes to each of us, making me a little emotional and everyone else cry outright (Steve wouldn’t admit it but I know I saw that tear). That’s when Steve decided to make his announcement. “Hey everybody, before you leave, I have a song I want to play.”  
     My head snapped up and I watched Steve walk on stage with the guitar. All moisture fled my mouth and my palms got sweaty as hell. I knew Steve could play. But from the way he sat, I could tell that he was about to sing.  
     Everyone turned to watch, and I knew he was having flashbacks of his stage fright. “You’re welcome for the guitar, by the way!” I yelled, and made everyone, including him, laugh. “Thanks, Danno. This one’s for you, and for Max,” he replied with a lazy smile, making my heart flip in my chest. Grace was next to me, grinning hugely.  
Steve tuned the guitar and strummed it a bit, setting into the same tune he’d been practicing every night since he got it, and began to sing.  
    _You never know when you're gonna meet someone_  
 _And your whole wide world, in a moment, comes undone_  
 _You're just walking around then suddenly_  
 _Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone_  
 _You find out it's all been wrong_  
 _And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore_  
 _Cause they led me here to you_  
    Forget what I said about my heart being in my throat, all of my internal organs were up there with it, and now I was feeling the sting of tears as everyone around me smiled at me, including Max. They knew what he was talking about.  
    He was smiling, goddamn it. His voice was beautiful and deep and incredibly soothing, I was totally mesmerized by it and his smile and the green eyes that were lit by the torches next to him.  
    _I know that it's gonna take some time_  
 _I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_  
 _That this might end up like it should_  
 _And I'm gonna say what I need to say_  
 _And hope to God that it don't scare you away_  
 _Don't want to be misunderstood_  
 _But I'm starting to believe that_  
 _This could be the start of something good_  
    My tears were flowing and I started grumbling to myself under my breath to no one in particular, and Grace put her head on my arm as if to soothe me. “I know, Danno,” she said softly. “I know why you’re crying.” I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
    _Everyone knows life has it's ups and downs_  
 _One day you're on top of the world_  
 _Then one day you're the clown_  
 _Well, I've been both enough to know_  
 _That you don't wanna get in the way when it's working out_  
 _The way that it is right now_  
 _You see my heart, I wear it on my sleeve_  
 _Cause I just can't hide it anymore_  
    I knew the song well, it was one of my favorites. A few months earlier, right before the stakeout when I gave him the guitar, we’d been driving to Kamekona’s and it had come on the radio. I turned it up, and shushed my partner when he tried to talk, wanting him to really listen to it and enjoy it. I remember the odd look on his face as we listened to the song, and the glances he gave me when it was finished and I turned the radio back down.  
    I hadn’t made anything of it, thinking he was just curious about my choice of song.  
    _I know that it's gonna take some time_  
 _I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_  
 _That this might end up like it should_  
 _And I'm gonna say what I need to say_  
 _And hope to God that it don't scare you away_  
 _I don't want to be misunderstood_  
 _But I'm starting to believe that_  
 _This could be the start_  
    Steve motioned for me to come up with him, and my face flushed bright red as I knew what he was doing. I unbuttoned that damn collar, feeling better now that I could breathe, and resigned myself to my fate. Kono got me a chair and I sat next to him, meeting those pretty green eyes, listening to the cheers of the crowd as I prepared.  
 _Cause I don't know where it's going_  
 _There's a part of me that loves not knowing_  
 _Just don't let it end before we begin_  
 _You never know when you're gonna meet someone_  
 _And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_  
    Everyone was clapping as I finished the verse, and I was turning bright red under the smile that Steve was giving me, the warmest one I’d ever seen from him. He motioned for me to keep singing, and he prepared to join me for the last verse of the song.  
    _I know that it's gonna take some time_  
    _I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_  
 _That this might end up like it should_  
 _And I'm gonna say what I need to say_  
 _And hope to God that it don't scare you away_  
 _I don't want to be misunderstood_  
 _But I'm starting to believe_  
 _Oh, I'm starting to believe_  
 _That this could be the start of something good_  
 _Yeah yea, the start of something good_  
 _Yeah yea, the start of something good_  
 _Yeah this could be the start of something good_  
    Everyone was clapping and cheering when the song ended, and we still hadn’t broken eye contact. “Kiss him, Uncle Steve!” Grace yelled from the audience, and my eyes bulged out of my head as I turned to look at her. “Grace Williams, you don’t just yell that!” I told her, and she rolled her eyes and began a chant of “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” that was soon taken up by everyone in the audience.  
    Steve laughed and we both stood up. “What do you say, Danno? Wanna kiss me?” I rolled my eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt. He didn’t even need to be pulled, coming down to kiss me softly. It felt like someone lit fireworks in my bloodstream and he reached up to tangle fingers in my hair. I was completely lost to the world until someone coughed and I surfaced, redder than my shirt and grinning. “Get a room, guys!” Kono called. “Tonight is Max’s night!  
    Everyone roared with laughter, including Steve and I, when Max yelled back, “That’s alright, Kono! I was enjoying the show!”


End file.
